<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is it the right time? by Kotsuki_Akabara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679442">Is it the right time?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotsuki_Akabara/pseuds/Kotsuki_Akabara'>Kotsuki_Akabara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Dads of Marmora (Voltron), F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) was Raised by the Blade of Marmora, Keith is taller than Shiro, M/M, Mate sheith, Older Keith, Soulmate sheith, Thulaz are keith’s parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:00:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotsuki_Akabara/pseuds/Kotsuki_Akabara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith never even thing about having a soulmate, he just want to end the war, just like everyone on the whole universe want.</p>
<p>But he didn't expect to meet his soulmate at a coalition, in fact he didn't think his soulmate will be one of the paladin of Voltron.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allura/Lance (Voltron), Antok/Kolivan (Voltron), Haxus/Sendak (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Thace/Ulaz (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Is it the right time?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late, Keith has just returned from his mission a couple of varga ago. Resting in his chamber peacefully when the door is opened.</p>
<p>"How did it go?" A female galra walked in with a tray on her hands, Keith just shrug.</p>
<p>"You missed dinner, here," the female galra said.</p>
<p>"I'm not hungry," Keith says. The female galra growled at him and Keith returned it.</p>
<p>"Eat Yorak, in a couple more varga we had a meeting with Voltron," </p>
<p>"Do I have to go," Keith grunts, excepting the tray from the female galra.</p>
<p>"Yes, you are the Third Commander Yorak, you have to be there," she said.</p>
<p>Keith looked over from his food and sigh, the female galra, Vollav, is his Captain in his team and also his cousin.</p>
<p>"You know I go by Keith now right," Keith said. But Vollav just rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>"Whatever, I'm going to see Kron and his new invention, be ready for today's meeting, don't you dare forgot it like last time," Vollav says and left Keith's chamber.</p>
<p>Finishing his dinner, Keith looked at his torn up armor, some of it needs heavy fixing.</p>
<p>Keith quickly took off his armor and put it on his bed, he steps into his closet and grabs another armor, which is made by his cousin, Kron, Vollav's twin.</p>
<p>Keith walked out from his chamber and went to the dining hall to return his tray.</p>
<p>"Commander Keith!" A fellow blade greet him.</p>
<p>"Here, I'm not that hungry," Keith says and place the tray on the counter.</p>
<p>"Captain Vollav force you to eat again," the fellow blade said and Keith nod.</p>
<p>"Lucky she didn't shove it like last time, but you too commander, you know you shouldn't skip any meal," </p>
<p>"I'm not that hungry, I kind off already eat before getting back,"</p>
<p>"Well then, I've heard you're going to have a meeting with Voltron," the galra said giving Keith a glass of nunvill.</p>
<p>"Yeah, Vollav just informed me that a couple ticks ago, anyway I'm going okay, thanks for the nunvill," Keith says and walk away. </p>
<p>Walking down the hall, Keith stopped at the training arena. There he saw his uncle, Antok, training the other young Blade member.</p>
<p>"Keith! Heard your mission goes well, how's my nephew doing!" Antok says.</p>
<p>"I'm great uncle, thanks for asking," Keith says.</p>
<p>The two talk, train, and also spar until the next two or one varga, then got interrupted when a large male galra came in.</p>
<p>"Keith! The meeting starts in 30 dobosh! Vollav is going to kill you!" Handez, the male galra that just arrived, quickly grab the hood of Keith's armor and drag him out of the training arena.</p>
<p>"Stop dragging me Handez!! I can walk just fine!" Keith says. The two galra glared at each other and then yelped when someone pinched them.</p>
<p>"I have to stop this right now or we're definitely going to be late," Kron, Vollav's brother and Handez's mate said. Handez gave Keith a warning growl and follow his mate.</p>
<p>"What are you doing Yorak?" Someone says, Keith looks back and saw his uncle's, Kolivan and Antok.</p>
<p>"Just getting ready for the meeting Leader Kolivan," he says.</p>
<p>"Let's get in shall we," Antok said. Keith following behind them keep mumbling every cursed word he remember for being dragged to the meeting.</p>
<p>Just when they arrived, behind the mask he's wearing. Keith could smell a wonderful scent, it almost like the mix of a rare Altean flower and a Hexora flower.</p>
<p>Keith scanned the room when his eyes landed on the black paladin.</p>
<p>"Quiznak," </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! First chapter is complete.</p>
<p>If you're asking what is a Hexora flowers, just imagine a water Lily, but the color is Galaxy blue.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>